criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Brimscythe
, the Iron Storm | Image = Brimscythe.PNG | ImageSize = | Caption = Brimscythe by Wendy Sullivan Green from The Story of Vox Machina | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Brimscythe | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Spelling of "Brimscythe" confirmed by Matthew Mercer's usage in a Twitter comment. | AKA = General Krieg The Iron Storm | CreatureType = Dragon | Race = Blue Dragon | Class = | Age = Between "Young" and "Adult" at time of death.A comment from Matthew Mercer on Twitter reveals Brimscythe's name spelling, age/power, and level at time of death. | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Neck sliced open by Vax'ildan | DeathEp = | Place = Emon | Family = | Connections = Chroma Conclave (member) Council of Tal'Dorei (former member) Citrine Garrison (former member) | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} , the Iron Storm, was a blue dragon. His human form was General Krieg, and he lived in the Cloudtop District of Emon. As an NPC, Brimscythe was portrayed by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance As General Krieg, he had brown hair and was attractive enough to earn the attention of many of the ladies in Emon.Laura Bailey briefly described General Krieg on Twitter. Personality As General Krieg, he had an approachable personality, behaving in a friendly manner towards Vox Machina and showing interest in the information they presented to him. He seemed sad to hear about the death of fellow Council member Sir Gregory Fince. As Brimscythe, he had love and fascination with corrupting Human political structures. As General Krieg, he had ingrained himself into Emon society with the intention of digging it out from the inside. He enjoyed the degradation he had created. Biography Background Brimscythe was a young member of the Chroma Conclave. Calling himself "General Krieg", he infiltrated the Council of Tal'Dorei. Krieg earned the trust of Sovereign Uriel after saving the royal family from an assassination attempt. After reading Krieg's name in Sir Gregory's notes about the attempted assassination, Vox Machina headed to the Cloudtop District to speak with him. Krieg was interested in what they have to say, especially when they brought up the involvement of the Clasp. He told them about his difficulties speaking to Uriel since the attack, and showed sorrow at the news of Sir Gregory's death, but warned Vox Machina to leave the investigating to the officials. When Vox Machina went to inspect Krieg's home, they found a brainwashed servant and a hidden passage that led to a teleportation circle. Upon using the circle, they were transported to a cavern high in the frost-covered mountains. Within the cavern was an incredible hoard of gold, jewels, and fine trinkets. Four obsidian orbs were placed in the wall across from them, and when one of them was touched, a giant, scaly eye appeared within it. A voice rang out from it, calling for Brimscythe. The eye then noticed Vox Machina, and the voice said "Intruders. I know your face now. He is a fool, and so are you, insect." All four orbs cracked simultaneously and became inert. 's killing blow against Brimscythe, by Wendy Sullivan Green. From .]] Grog immediately went for the treasure hoard, raging as he shoved handfuls of it into the Bag of Holding. General Krieg then appeared at the teleportation circle. He angrily denounced the party and revealed his true form as the blue dragon Brimscythe. Vox Machina and the dragon engaged in a fierce battle, with several of the party members nearly being devoured, but eventually Vax'ildan managed to strike the killing blow by stabbing his daggers into the top of Brimscythe's neck and slicing down it. The dragon thrashed about in his death throes, destroying the support pillars of the cavern. Vox Machina barely escaped the collapsing structure via the teleportation circle. Relationships As the "junior" member of the Chroma Conclave, Brimscythe was affiliated with Thordak, Raishan, Vorugal, and Umbrasyl. Though his political schemes in Emon were unaffiliated with the plans of the Chroma Conclave, he likely served as an agent of Raishan during her scheme to bring back Thordak from the Elemental Plane of Fire. In the plans to divide up Tal'Dorei among the five Conclave members, Brimscythe wanted Emon for himself. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Though Brimscythe's lair had a teleportation circle, it was actually not that far from the home of "Krieg" in Emon. * Brimscythe was killed by Vox Machina when he was between "Young" and "Adult" age and power. * The members of Vox Machina were approximately level 7 when they killed Brimscythe. * "Krieg" is German for "war." References Art: Category:Antagonists Category:Chroma Conclave Category:Dead Characters Category:Chromatic Dragons Category:Tal'Dorei Council